


Yes I Did, What About It?

by Obsessive_Reader



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassed Vincent, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing Leo, cute one shot of Alex and his two dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Reader/pseuds/Obsessive_Reader
Summary: Vincent has some time off from taking care of Julie and decides to have some fun with Leo and Alex at the park.Part 7 of A Way Out Fictober 2020
Relationships: Carol Moretti/Vincent Moretti, Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	Yes I Did, What About It?

**Author's Note:**

> My first addition for A Way Out Fictober 2020, hope you all enjoy it. There's more to come in the future!

Vincent sighed as he finally arrived at the park, pulling into the first empty parking spot he could find. He was happy to have some time to relax. He had spent most of the day at home keeping an eye on his daughter, Julie. Since Carol’s maternity leave had ended she had started going back to the office(she worked as a secretary). She felt bad about leaving Vincent alone with Julie at first, but he didn’t mind one bit. He loved spending as much time as he could with his daughter. That being said, even he needed a moment from it.

So, when Carol offered to watch Julie on her day off, the first thing he did was call Leo. He knew that he was planning on taking Alex to the park to play basketball, and Leo had invited him to come along if he had time. Vincent had played ball with Alex a few times whenever he came by to see Leo, this would be his first time playing at the park.

Vincent stepped out of the car and shut the door. There weren’t that many cars around, but there were definitely more people somewhere in the park. As Vincent looked around, he spotted the small ball court just a few yards away. There were only two people on it, and no one else around from what he could see. Even from this far away he could tell it was Leo and Alex, clearly in the middle of their own game. Vincent grinned as he made his way over to them, not wasting anymore time. By the time he got even close Leo already dunked twice. Even from here Vincent could see the sour look on Alex’s face.

“No fair!” he shouted.

“C’mon, I can’t go too easy on you,” said Leo. “You’d never learn that way.”

Alex looked like he was about to argue when he saw Vincent walking up to them. His face broke into a huge grin as he walked around his father and ran towards him.

“Vincent!”

“Hi Alex.”

Alex ran up and hugged him, and Vincent patted his head. Even after being around for almost a year, Vincent was surprised how well Alex adjusted to him being around so much. He never seemed to question who he was or why he was there in the first place, and actually loved spending time with him whenever he would come over. Today, he had specifically come out to hang out with him, and it was clear he was excited. He supposes he should consider himself lucky.

Leo turned as his son ran off, and an equally huge grin appeared as he saw Vincent. He put his hands in his pockets as he made his way across the court towards them.

“About time you showed up. I was wonderin’ if Carol was gonna take you off baby duty.”

Vincent chuckled. “She’s not holding me hostage, Leo.”

“I’m not talkin’ about her, I’m talkin’ about you,” he said, pointing a finger into his face. “You’ve been overworkin’ yourself with the baby, man. You gotta relax a little more.”

“I’ll relax more when Julie’s able to at least walk on her own.”

“Come on!” Alex said impatiently. “Can we play now?”

“Sure buddy,” Leo walked over and picked up the ball. “You ready to show Vincent what we got?”

But Alex shook his head. “I want Vincent on my team this time.”

Both men were surprised by this. The few times Vincent has managed to play basketball with Alex and Leo, they had always been a team against him. He never questioned it, thinking Alex just wanted to play with his father. But this was very surprising for him. Alex just grinned up at him, looking like he had not a care in the world. Leo recovered first and shrugged.

“Alright then! Give me a challenge for once.”

He bounced the ball over to Alex, who caught it. He looked up at Vincent.

“C’mon Vincent, we can beat him!”

Vincent chuckled. “Of course we can, with you on our team.”

The next hour was spent with the two giving Leo a run for his money. He wasn’t giving it his all of course, but it was still surprising how they seemed the have the upper hand for two rounds in a row. But, even with him losing, he couldn’t help but not feel too bad about it. Seeing Alex get along with Vincent made him so happy and relieved, he’d lose a thousand games to keep it that way. Still, he couldn’t deny losing to Vincent put a little dent to his ego.

Vincent passed the ball the Alex who turned and threw the ball at the basket. It actually made it in, and he raised his arms and cheered when it happened.

“Yes!” he hollered. “We beat you again daddy!”

“You sure did,” Leo ruffled his sons’ hair. “You’re gonna be a pro before you know it.”

“You weren’t going easy on us were you Leo?” Vincent asked jokingly. “That last one was almost too easy.”

Leo laughed. “You wish I would go easy on you, man!”

He reached over and playfully shoved Vincent’s shoulder, who chuckled. Neither really noticed Alex looking at them intently. He then reached over and tugged his father’s shirt.

“Dad, I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Leo nodded. “Alright, little man. Give me a sec and I’ll take you.”

But Alex shook his head. “I can go by myself. I’ll be right back!”

And he ran off before Leo could say another word. He was about to call after him but the restroom building wasn’t too far away from the court anyway. He shrugged and turned, picking up the ball. Vincent knelt down to retie his shoelace as he spoke up.

“He’s energetic today. Is he getting faster?”

“Yep, he asked me to race with him the other day and he was actually able to keep up with me. He’s gonna be able to outrun me pretty soon.”

“Yeah, well,” Vincent smirked over at him. “It’s not that hard to keep up with you anyway.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Watch your mouth, old man.”

“I may be older, but I had no problem beating you, twice.”

Leo glared at him slightly, gripping the ball in his hands. Vincent didn’t say anything else, just kept smirking as he stood up. Leo turned back to the restrooms to see if Alex was on his way back yet. He still hadn’t returned and probably wouldn’t for a little bit. Leo grinned over at Vincent.

“Alright, how about a one on one ‘til the little guy gets back?”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “Leo, come on…”

“What? You’re the one acting like you can out play me. why not prove it?”

“I don’t need to.”

Leo sighed dramatically. “Alright… I mean, if you’re too tired to play I understand. I better tell Ales

“I’m not tired.”

“Why not play then?” Leo smirked. “Unless you think you’ll lose.”

It was Vincent’s turn to glare now. Leo always managed to push his buttons even when it came to the most trivial of things. The sad part was that it always worked. He sighed and nodded.

“Alright, but don’t get moody when I beat you.”

“And I thought I was the cocky one.”

Leo bounced the ball in front of him as he and Vincent walked to the center of the court. They stood a few feet away as they got into position. Leo winked before he faked left and immediately went right. Vincent was ready for him and held his arm out to stop him. The two danced around the court for a moment before Leo got fed up and went to score a point. The ball bounced off the rim and Vincent caught it on the way down.

Leo ran up to him to stop him from moving forward. Vincent tried to get around him but couldn’t and turned his back on him to try to get some distance. He dribbled the ball in front of him as he held and arm out to keep Leo at bay. He was just about to turn when he felt something suddenly grab his rear tightly. He let out a surprised yell and lost his grip on the ball. Leo instantly grabbed it and started bringing it over to his side. By the time Vincent realized what he had done he had already scored. He could feel his face growing hot as he gripped his sweaty palms into fists. He marched over to Leo, who was laughing and celebrating his victory as though nothing out of the ordinary happened.

“Did you just…?”

Leo turned and nodded. “Yes I did, what about it?”

“Well, for one, that’s cheating.”

“Oh, don’t pull that card on me.”

“And,” Vincent said more quietly. “Anyone could’ve seen that.”

“You’re just mad that I beat you.”

“By cheating.”

Leo looked over to see Vincent folding his arms, giving him a stern look. Leo rolled his eyes before he picked up the ball and started to make his way over to his partner, who didn’t move as he got closer to him. Leo didn’t stop until he was less than a foot away and he could see the flecks of gold in Vincent’s eyes and the red hue growing on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but grin, happy that he had that kind of effect on his partner.

“Admit it, Vince,” he said lowly. “You ain’t mad about it. Hell, you probably liked it.”

Vincent’s face grew even redder as he huffed lowly, not saying a word. Leo just grinned, wanting nothing more than to grab him by the arm and kiss him.

“Hey!”

Both men whipped around. Alex was standing by the edge of the court, arm folded, a frown on his face.

“No fighting on the court,” he said, pointing to his father. “That’s what you said.”

Leo raised and eyebrow and he and Vincent looked at each other. He supposed with them standing so close to each other, it did make it seem like they were about to fight. He laughed and took a step back, dribbling the ball absentmindedly.

“You’re right buddy, no sore loser on our court. Right, Vince?”

Vincent sighed. “Yeah… you’re right.”

“So, you ready for a few more rounds?” Leo asked Alex.

“Yeah!” he said happily before turning to look at Vincent. “You can stay a little longer, right?”

Vincent nodded, patting him on the arm. “I can stay all day if I want, buddy.”

Alex beamed. The three of them ended up spending another 2 hours having fun on the court. Thankfully, Leo didn’t use his new tactic on Vincent for the remainder of the game.


End file.
